iGet Transferred
by xXx.EnsignG.xXx
Summary: The day after the big kiss that shocked us all - Sam's confusion gets even more muddled as she's transferred to Hollywood Arts and Jade gets transferred to Ridgeway after breaking up with Beck.  Seddie promised in sooner chapters, and Beck/Jade too!
1. Let's Go Get a Heart Attack!

**SPOV**

I didn't get it. What I knew from the very beginning (which was two friends and a somewhat friend co-worker) had instantly changed. "Sam? Sam?" Carly snapped her fingers in front of my face. "You alright?" I nodded. "Y-yeah, just thinking about how many nubs there are in the world." Carly smiled. "Why don't we go get you some bacon, huh?"

I grinned. "Well, Mama does like za bacons."

"Za?" Carly laughed. I laughed with her.

"Hey, girlios," Freddie sat across from me and next to Carly. My grip on my smoothie cup tightened as a flare of anger rose up, a different kind of anger I didn't even know I had.

Jealousy.

"So, how about that bacon, huh?" I said. "Oh yeah, there's this new place called The Heart Attack," Freddie was saying to me, not quite meeting my eyes. "It has 75 different kinds of bacon."

"Let's go get a Heart Attack, then!" Carly exclaimed. "Wooooo!" Freddie and I answered, throwing our hands up in the air.


	2. He Was Born in Canada?

**JPOV**

"You know what?" I smiled dangerously. I was EXTREMELY pissed off.

"Tell me what." Beck said.

"I'm done with you. I can't deal with this."

"Deal with what?"

"The fact that you have to flirt with every single girl you see!" He better not deny it.

"I was not flirting with Laura! We were method acting!" I stormed off. Whatever. I don't date guys who flirt with other girls and certainly not guys when they don't tell you they're born in Canada!

"Whatever! I don't care, and you shouldn't either, and you know why? Because we are THROUGH.


	3. I  Get A New Heart Attack

SPOV

"See ya guys later," I said. Carly and Freddie waved from the car window.

"SAMANTHA PUCKETT!" I sighed. "WHAT, MOM!"

"GET IN HERE, THIS INSTANT!" I went in the living room, where the melodious voice of my mother was to be heard. "Your grades SUCK." Gee, thanks, Mom. Did I tell you how much I appreciated being your daughter today?

"Yeah, my grades suck. And?"

"You're good at dancing." I nodded. "You can get a good grade for that and the acting stuff on iCarly."

"Really?" Well, now I was interested. Should of started with that.

"Which is why you're transferring to Hollywood Arts tomorrow." Wait, what? I don't want to leave Ridgeway! Wait, why am I thinking this?

"I don't want to leave Ridgeway, and I'm not going to leave Ridgeway!"

"Sam, it's settled, and you're not changing my mind." Her expression softened. "I'm sorry, Sam. But it's for the best. If you still don't like it after a year, you can come back. Okay?" I nodded.

OlOlO

How could I leave Ridgeway? What was going to happen to iCarly? And I couldn't leave Carly….and Freddie.

I plopped down on my bed, and screamed at the sky.


	4. I'm Distraught and Desparate

JPOV

The next day I was crying into my pillow nonstop. Tori couldn't help me because she was on a school trip to Guatalahara. And so was everyone else.

I got out my laptop and went to . It was this site where they set you to a new school. (Luckily I had stolen my dad's credit card on the way up, so I wouldn't have to pay.) I typed in "school far away" in the search box after putting in my address. It said the farthest school that they could send me without parental consent was in Seattle. A place called Ridgeway, in Seattle.

I sighed, and started packing.

**Hey guys! So, I've been looking at my stats for this story, and it looks like all you guys are really interested. First person to review gets their name in the story as one of the characters!**

** Oh, and sorry for the short chapters. But, you know. All in good time!**


	5. The Strangest School Day Ever

**Well, I'm trying to do longer chapters, as you have been requesting! So…..yeah. Sit back, get a breakfast burrito, or a lunch burrito, or a dinner burrito (which I think by that point of day is just called a burrito, and it really depends on what part of the day you're reading this) and enjoy!**

SPOV

So this was it. I was on the bus that would take me to the airport that would take me to the end of my life. Carly, Freddie and I had already said our goodbyes, Freddie and I somewhat awkwardly. We decided to put off iCarly until I came back. When Carly went to go do something for Spencer real quick, Freddie slipped me a small piece of paper. Out of the cornered of his mouth, he said not to open it until I was on the airplane.

After about 15 minutes, we had arrived at the airport, and I had my ticket. There was a voice over the intercom. "All boarding the 9:00 Hollywood plane! The 9:00 Hollywood plane is boarding now," it said. I sighed, and grabbed my bags. I grabbed a breakfast burrito from the McDonalds in the airport, and hid it in my purse for later.

I sat down in a one person seat in the front of the compartment, and I looked out the window. This was the saddest day of my life, even sadder than the time that I thought Gary Wolfe had blown me off, but it was just Freddie. Freddie. I just remembered the little piece of paper that Freddie had slipped me in the lobby.

I opened it, fold by fold. In Freddie's neat handwriting, it said in big capital letters 'CALL ME.' Below was his cell number. I smiled, biting my lip. Maybe I wasn't the only one feeling this after all.

OIOIO

"…and this is your new improv teacher, Mr. Sikowitz." The guidance counselor, Lane, had been showing me around Hollywood Arts, my new school where I'm supposedly going to get good grades. I smiled politely and shook his hand. "Hi, I'm Sam." Sikowitz looked me up and down. I prepared myself for the snarky comment that usually came from the teachers at Ridgeway. "Do you like green eggs and ham, I wonder?" he asked.

I stared. "What?" Lane turned to me apologetically. "Sorry about that," he said, not at all quiet. "He's kind of…..special."

"Well, aren't we all, Lane?" Sikowitz said. His eyes gleamed like one of a mischievous boy with a hint of madness. I had a feeling that I would like him. "Well, I better go, Sam." Lane said. "2nd period is about to start."

"Follow me, Ham!" Sikowitz called. Ham? Well, at least I'm a meat. I followed him into a classroom where in the center was a stage, and on the floor there was a bunch of chairs, occupied by students who looked nice enough. If they weren't, I'd beat them up. Maybe that would get me expelled and back home where I belonged.

"Everybody, we have a new student here today, named-" He paused. I then noticed that he was barefoot. "Does anyone know where Jade is? Usually by now she would have made a snide remark about the way I'm dressed, or how I teach, or, something." I was surprised. Who would be mean to this guy, regardless of how strange he was?

"No, I tried calling her, but she wouldn't pick up," A guy with black hair and tan skin said. He was pretty good looking. _Stop it, Sam. You and Freddie like each other, _my mind said. _Sorry, old habits, _I defended myself. Then a pretty girl with red hair spoke up. "Yeah, Jade and I have a project that's due in Mrs. Haverty's class. I tried calling her, but she didn't answer to me, either. Maybe she's in trouble," she said. She looked scared and innocent. Usually I would roll my eyes at this innocence, but I just couldn't. She was too….fragile.

"Oh, anyway, this is Ham." Sikowitz said, gesturing for me to get on the stage. I got up.

"Uh, actually, my name is Sam. I'm from Seattle, I like meat, and my talent is dancing. I once beat up a truck driver with a carton of milk, and I hate bathing, uh, vegetarian practices, diet sodas, the way the British chick in my old class said 'tuna,' sunshine, Neville Papperman, and a bunch of other stuff." I stared everyone down, daring them to contradict me or criticize me. None of them did.

"Does she remind you of someone?" Sikowitz said, rubbing his chin beard. **(AN: Hehe. Chin beard.) **Everyone nodded. This kid with the curly hair in the back, who looked like one of the Freddie's techno-geeks, raised his hand. Sikowitz called on him – apparently his name was….Sinjin? "Do you wanna go out with me?" he asked me. I was disgusted. "No!" I grabbed a plastic ball from my purse (you know, the kind that they have in ball pits at some kiddy place?) and threw it at him. He fell over his chair, and I grinned. Though inside, my heart sank. Great, I was probably going to be the only one to get in trouble on the first day of school.

I expected everyone to laugh or look shocked or something, but they looked as if they were expecting this from me. I also expected Sikowitz to call the principal on me, or give me detention, or something, but he just stood up, clapped his hands, and walked towards the stage. "Thank you, Ham! You may sit down; I suggest in a chair."

I stared at him, astounded. "Uh, okay. I-I'll try it." He was definitely not right in the head if he was going to let me get away with that. I sat next to the sensitive-looking redhead. "Hi, I'm Cat Valentine." The girl whispered. Suddenly a large-ish ball flew across the room and almost hit Cat in the face, but she ducked down just in time. "Sikowitz!" she said, looking hurt. "I wasn't acting!"

"Yes, but I want to make a big announcement!" Sikowitz said, leaning down to face Cat on the stage. He stood back up, and started humming a little tune.

"Well?" A puppet, manned by a dorky kid with an afro and glasses asked. He sounded rude, and not in the fun way, like me.

"Well what?" Sikowitz turned and said.

"Well, aren't you going to tell us what the announcement is?" A kid with dreads asked. Sikowitz stared at him for a minute. "No, I'm afraid not. You'll figure it out later." A pretty girl with long brown hair said, "But-" Another ball was thrown, but the girl ducked. Then the bell rang. "Okay, class, study Chapter 8, and remember to shake the butter!" he called.

"What?" I muttered.

"Hey, Sam?" The pretty brunette was behind me, along with Afro (with his puppet), Dreads, Cat, and the Handsome Guy. "I'm Tori, and this is Robbie, Rex, Andre, Cat, and Beck." They all nodded and greeted me. But I frowned. "Uh, but that's a puppet."

Tori sighed. "Just go with it."

The puppet, Rex, looked at me. "You don't know what I got!"

This day was so weird!

But I didn't exactly hate it.

**I'll be trying to update as soon as I can! Review! Favorite! Alert…..yourself?**


End file.
